


All Things in Their Time and Place

by Bear_shark



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Peggy Carter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Eventual World war threesome, F/M, Fluff, Hell yeah lady alphas, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Omega Steve Rogers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Rut Sex, Rutting, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_shark/pseuds/Bear_shark
Summary: In the shadow of World War II, Steve, Bucky, and Peggy find a small corner of happiness.For MCU Kink Bingo!





	All Things in Their Time and Place

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @kat-atomic for making sure everyone's hands and dicks were in the right place!
> 
> And thanks to the organizers of MCU Kink Bingo!
> 
> The story starts out Peggy/Steve and will progress from there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy's in rut and in the mood to be a little rough. Steve is happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the MCU Kink Bingo mods for giving me the best card ever. 
> 
> This square is rut sex.

Peggy felt it like an itch under her skin, a thrumming drum beat in her blood. Some alphas didn’t like rut, but Peggy relished it. She felt powerful and virile like she could fight the entire Nazi army or scale a mountain. But right now, all she wanted to do was fuck.

She entered the barracks and all the faces whipped around to look at her. “Captain Rogers,” she said, aiming for proper but failing she was sure. “I wonder if I might see you in private.”

Steve hopped up, all bounding eagerness. Something complicated crossed Sergeant Barnes’ face, but he schooled it quickly. One of these days, she’d have to invite him to join them in bed. See how those plush lips looked stretched around her cock. But he required gentleness, and Peggy was no mood to be soft.

She’d enjoyed sex with Steve before the serum, spanking his perfect small ass until it turned a lovely red color, but he was delicate then, and she’d needed to be careful with him. Now, she could really cut loose, confident Steve could take it. He liked it rough, too, and now his body could keep up with his desires.

As they walked with through the camp, Steve was practically bouncing on his feet with excitement.

“If you don’t calm down,” Peggy chided, “everyone’s going to know what we’re doing.”

Steve grinned, undeterred. “Clearly you haven’t smelled yourself. Everyone knows what we are doing already.”

Peggy blushed but couldn’t find it in herself to be too embarrassed. Things got more casual in wartime, there wasn’t time for the niceties. In truth, she liked Steve’s eagerness. He submitted so sweetly, so fully. Even though she was the one in rut, he still begged so pretty.

They entered Peggy’s tent. It was small but big enough to stand up in. When they had put her on the edge of camp, she had felt like they were isolating her, but now she was grateful. Steve could be a little louder without drawing as much notice.

Sometimes she liked to drag things out with Steve, but now was not one of those times. She pushed him against the cot and he went willingly, a dopey smile on his face.

“So smug,” she said, pulling his head to the side and mouthing at the scent gland on his neck, leaving imprints from her red lipstick. His smelled like gardenias, springtime, and, when Peggy was feeling melodramatic, hope. She hadn’t told him that. That he smelled like an end to the fighting and a life together.

Steve moaned breathily, enjoying Peggy’s ministrations.

“You want me, sweet one,” Peggy said. She sucked on his scent gland until he started to shake from it. Already she could smell his slick. “ You’re desperate for it, and not even in heat. Is that right?”

Steve whimpered and tried to kiss her, but she blocked him with a hand to the throat. “Good boys answer questions.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve said, face all earnestness now. “Please give me your knot.”

Normally he’d hold out longer, but he must be feeling the same urgency she was. His face was flushed, sweat on the top of his lip and along his brow. Sympathetic heat, Peggy realized. It thrilled her a little. She knew she and Steve were good together, but this evidence of compatibility made her fiercely possessive, she wanted to bite right that moment.

“You can barely stand it, can you?” Peggy said, all faux-solicitousness. “Having to sit here with your clothes on, wanting so bad.”

Steve whimpered, looking flushed and desperate, and Peggy couldn’t wait any longer. She pulled him down for a harsh kiss, tongue hot and forceful followed by little nips on his bottom lip.

“Take off your clothes,” she commanded.

Steve tumbled over himself trying to undress quickly. He was so graceful on the battlefield and such a mess everywhere else. It was more than fine with her. Peggy liked making a mess of Steve.

She pulled off her overcoat and slowly unbuttoned her shirt and slipped off her skirt, folding them and putting them on a chair. Steve untied his shoes and nearly tore his pants off. He sat naked on the bed, his pretty pink cock standing at attention.

Peggy stalked forward. “I’m going to devour you.”

“Yes, please,” Steve said. He looked hazy and drunk on their pheromones.  

“Say it again.” Peggy grabbed him by the chin, and Steve went immediately pliant.

“Please,” he said. Damn, those big blue eyes, flush high on his cheek, he looked wrecked already.

“I want to get my mouth on you, you understand? I want to be sweet. I want—” she cut herself off. “But I can’t wait. Tell me you understand.”

“I understand,” Steve said. He fidgeted in his seat, impatient and leaking.

“I don’t want to be gentle,” she said. “Is that okay?”

Steve nodded quickly.

“You have to say it, Steve,” Peggy reminded him.

“Yes, don’t be gentle. I’ll say stop if it’s too much.”

Peggy ran her finger along Steve’s sweaty brow. “On your hands and knees.”

Steve scrambled to obey, and Peggy couldn’t help smiling fondly. He rested his elbows on the bed, his back arched beautifully, ass up. Peggy ran a finger over his wet hole, and Steve pushed back towards her. She slapped him on his ass hard, and he groaned. “So impatient,” she chided.

“Please.”

Peggy ran one finger along the rim and then slowly sank it in. He opened up so beautifully, loosening up the result of the sympathetic heat and pure want. She ran her tongue along the rim, tasting his slick on her tongue. There was a honey taste to him, sweet but earthy. She felt herself losing control and slid in another finger quickly.

“Want your cock, alpha,” Steve moaned, his voice muffled by the blankets.

“Getting there,” she said. Perhaps a better person, a more patient person would have waited, but Peggy never claimed to be an angel. She slid another finger in, and Steve hissed at the burn and immediately pressed back to take her deeper. He liked it to hurt a little.

“I’m ready,” Steve moaned.

Peggy used her free hand to smack his ass again. “You’re ready when I say you’re ready.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve said. His hands gripped the blanket underneath him, and he was breathing quickly.

Peggy ran a soothing hand up his back. She was feeling foggy, animalistic, ready to be deep into her lover. She slipped a condom on, regretting not getting to go bare in Steve’s ass. Maybe after the war.

“So pretty,” Peggy murmured, mostly to herself this time. She lined her cock up with Steve’s hole and pushed in slowly. He moaned softly, adjusting to her girth and still so eager. It satisfied something deep and primal in her. She smacked his ass again, and he clenched down on her cock in delicious retaliation.

It was a bit of a reach, but Peggy grabbed his hair, wet with sweat now, and pulled his head back. Her other hand squeezed his hip as she rocked in and out of him.

“Faster, alpha,” Steve cried. Peggy slammed into him hard, and Steve cried out.

“You’ll take what I give you, and you’ll say thank you.”

“Thank you,” Steve said. Peggy rewarded him with a hard thrust. Soon he was lost to it, mumbling thank you over and over again like a benediction. Peggy let go of his hair and pounded into him mercilessly. She could feel her knot beginning to swell and the sweet little sounds it pulled out of Steve as it stretched his rim.

Sweet, that was the word for him. Her sweet one. Suddenly, she didn’t want to knot him like this. She wanted to see his face. Peggy pulled out, Steve cried out in protest.

“Flip over,” she growled, trying to cover her tender feelings. Steve rolled heavily to his back. Peggy put one of his legs on her shoulder. It was heavy but she felt immortal, felt like she could move a tank by herself.

“Look at me,” Peggy said. Steve’s eyes snapped to her face. She lined herself up and pushed in quickly. Steve arched up on the bed taking her so well. “Touch your little cock, omega,” she said. “Come on my knot.”

Steve’s hand flew to his cock. Peggy had no problem with the omegas she slept with touching themselves, but Steve liked to wait for permission, wanted to be commanded to touch himself, and she was happy to indulge him.

Steve started making high pitched keening noises, his body covered in a sheen of sweat.

“That’s right,” she said. “I’m close. You come when you’re ready.”

“Tell me,” Steve said. “Please. C-command.”

Peggy thrust into him sharply. “Come now, omega.” It took one more thrust from Peggy, and Steve was coming hot and heavy on his stomach. Peggy wasn’t far behind, her knot swollen locking them together until there were only a few inches of movement possible. “Can’t hold out.”

Steve looked blissed out and thoroughly debauched. “Gimme.”

Peggy came with a roaring in her ears and Steve’s perfect ass wrapped around her cock. She managed to avoid collapsing directly on him, having regained some of her manners. They were locked together, but she managed to reach a towel to clean off Steve’s chest and stomach.

She rested her head on Steve’s chest. She’d have to give his nipples more attention on the next round. He’d come entirely from that once.  

Steve squeezed her with his thighs. Somehow he was still eager and giddy, Peggy would have to work harder to wear him out. He kissed her hair. “I love you in rut.”

“Oh?”

“Perfect Peggy Carter losing control. It’s fun.” He was more relaxed after sex, and it was easier for him to talk about things.

“You like it when I’m rough with you, sweet one?” Peggy said, looking up at him.

“I like you however you’ll have me,” Steve answered.

Peggy laughed and rested her cheek against his chest again. “Good answer.” She reached down and rewarded him with a pinch on the swell of his ass. He yelped and squeezed down on her knot so hard, Peggy felt dizzy with it.

Steve petted her hair, no doubt mussing it irreparably, but Peggy didn’t care. This was her safe place in a war-torn world, the one place she let herself relax and be vulnerable, and she wanted to relish it while it lasted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://tinybearswithjetpacks.tumblr.com/post/180259132014/perfect-peggy-carter) link! Come chat with me about badass lady alphas. 


End file.
